Me has atrapado
by Hawk-sama
Summary: FemSlash Hermione/Luna Antes que la tragedia las envuelva, ellas quieren disfrutar todos sus momentos juntas al máximo, no importa donde, no importa como ¡No te olvides de salvar un gatito!


-¿No te parecen hermosos?- preguntó con suavidad, casi susurrando

-Claro, lo son- respondió ella con parsimonia

Flotando, una liebre plateada saltaba grácil por el aire, de un lugar a otro, dejando un hermoso rastro detrás de ella. Su compañera de juegos, una divertida nutria plateada, nadaba en el pequeño lago, sin perder de vista al _pequeño_ mamífero. Aburrida, a causa de la ignorancia de la que era victima, abandonó el cristalino líquido, y decidida empezó a moverse por los aires, nadando, como si nunca hubiera dejado el agua. Sin prestarle mucha importancia a las demás cosas, se empeñaron en un juego, persiguiéndose por todo el lugar, en una lluvia de escarcha argéntea.

-¿Por qué crees que los _'patronus'_ adoptan una forma especifica?- formuló de nuevo una pregunta, esta vez con elocuencia. Sus ojos grises resplandecían de una manera tan soñadora que parecía imposible. Las hebras doradas, sucias y despeinadas, resplandecían bajo los rayos del sol matinal

-Los _patronus_ evocan nuestros más hermosos pensamientos, son una parte de nosotros, es lógico que conozcan los secretos y sentimientos que guardamos. Ese es el factor principal del porque un _patronus_ adopta una forma u otra- contestó con naturalidad intelectual, como si un profesor hubiera formulado la pregunta, esperando que en cualquier momento se escuchara _'10 puntos para Gryffindor'._ Claro, nada de eso pasó.

Su amiga, que no se daba por aludida, observaba encantada a los _patronus_, con esa mirada tan suya, sonriendo. Hermione sabía que estaba analizando las cosas a su manera. Y más que eso, sabía que ella no estaría conforme con una respuesta tan teórica.

- ¿Sabes, Luna? **A veces me pones de los nervios**- comentó casual _divertida_, posando sus ojos castaños en la Ravenclaw. Su amiga solo sonrió con serenidad, restándole importancia.

-No creo que esa sea la única razón. Son nuestros guardianes, Hermione. Tu _patronus_ es una nutria. Son animales encantadores, leales, muy inteligentes y…- Luna no pudo terminar su explicación. Los cálidos labios de Hermione sellaron los suyos en un cándido beso. Ella sabía, si Luna empezaba a hablar, nunca pararía. Dejar a Luna Lovegood desvariar, soltar su imaginación, _**no**_** es una buena idea**… al menos no cuando en lo único que piensas es besar esos labios y quedarte ahí todo el tiempo posible.

Labios sedosos, apenas moviéndose. Un beso rayando lo insano, un beso que debió durar para siempre. Al menos, un poco más de tiempo.

Con lentitud, se separó de ella. Una suave brisa veraniega meció su cabello castaño, la rubia cabellera de Luna azotó contra su cara, haciéndole tenues cosquillas. Con las mejillas sonrosadas, Luna volvió a sonreír, sin pensarlo demasiado, acercó su rostro al de Hermione, hasta plantarle un corto beso, suficiente para estar feliz unas horas más. Claro, eso no quitaba el hecho de que en dichas horas, más de esos gestos tomarían lugar.

Con pereza, levantó su cuerpo. Sus pequeñas manos sacudieron el polvo que su falda había acumulado, con una mirada y una tenue sonrisa, invitó a Hermione a seguir con su pequeña empresa. Ella, complacida, imitó a Luna, tomando una frágil caña entre sus manos, para seguir pescando. Cerca de ellas, se podía ver la casa de Luna, la torre sobresalía entre el paisaje verde. A lo lejos, se atisbaba la 'Madriguera', donde horas antes se habían despedido de los Weasley y Harry.

Pasado unos minutos, con varios 'Plimpies' en una elaborada bolsa, se encaminaron de nuevo hacia la Madriguera. Hermione, quien iba atrás de la chica rubia, sonrió ante las graciosas circunstancias. Pescar con Luna había sido una experiencia hermosa, en todos los sentidos, y se dio cuenta, que al igual que a los Plimpies, Luna, Lunática Lovegood, con todos sus defectos y cualidades, la había atrapado.

-No se como lo has hecho, Luna, pero me has atrapado como nadie lo ha hecho, y como nadie lo hará- acotó Hermione, con voz suave, pero a la vez trémula, vibrando de tanta emoción. Ella, aturdida y sorprendida, se giró para encarar a su amiga-pareja-novia-lo-que-sea, sus mejillas teñidas con un leve rubor. Sonrió con nostalgia, pasión, sus ojos grises temblaron. Definitivamente, Luna se había perdido en el cabello castaño y enmarañado de Hermione Granger.

-**¡Yo también te quiero, idiota!**- se escuchó un sonoro grito a lo lejos, rompiendo el encanto y la magia del momento. Varios metros más allá de las chicas, se podía ver a Fred, simulando enfado ante su gemelo, George. Harry, Ron y Ginny reían ante la escena. Al parecer, George le había jugado una _inocente_ broma a su hermano, quien a pesar de todo, no pudo evitar reír ante la genialidad de la jugada.

Ellas siguieron caminando, faltaba poco para llegar. Una última mirada, tristeza, añoranza, miedo. La guerra se cernía ante ellas, y la posibilidad de perderse una a la otra, la posibilidad de perder a sus amigos y seres queridos, era una verdadera tortura.

-Te quiero- susurró Luna con voz apagada. Sin embargo, había muchas cosas implicadas en esa corta, pero significante, frase. _No te quiero perder. No lo harás, siempre estaré contigo. Y yo contigo_

Con un beso, sellaron esa muda promesa.

_Fin_


End file.
